<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NOW ACCEPTING VICTOR/BENJI PROMPTS by malecnificenttyrus11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021534">NOW ACCEPTING VICTOR/BENJI PROMPTS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11'>malecnificenttyrus11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Victor - Freeform, Venji - Freeform, Venji Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone :) I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on my fics, and decided that I would open up a space to accept Victor/Benji prompts (featuring any of the characters tagged---feel free to say who you want to include). Please feel free to comment any prompt ideas you have or want to see with Victor and Benji! If I choose your prompt, I will dedicate it to you! <br/>~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NOW ACCEPTING VICTOR/BENJI PROMPTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COMMENT YOUR PROMPTS/FIC IDEAS BELOW!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>